


Thanks For The Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Album), My Chemical Romance
Genre: Alternate Universe - Killjoys, Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-23
Updated: 2015-04-23
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:23:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3806836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Don't you ever just...miss it sometimes?" Poison wasn't expecting the question as it fell from Ghoul's lips. The two were sat on the hood of the Trans Am sharing a cigarette, looking out upon the vast landscape that stretched across for miles as the orange sun slowly set below the horizon, casting a warm glow over the desert.</p>
<p>The silence was comfortable; sometimes Poison found it helpful to get away from the trouble of BLI and the dracs every once in a while and somehow Ghoul always knew that; it was difficult being the face of a revolution. He took a long drag of the cigarette before answering.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thanks For The Memories

 

"Don't you ever just...miss it sometimes?" Poison wasn't expecting the question as it fell from Ghoul's lips. The two were sat on the hood of the Trans Am sharing a cigarette, looking out upon the vast landscape that stretched across for miles as the orange sun slowly set below the horizon, casting a warm glow over the desert.

The silence was comfortable; sometimes Poison found it helpful to get away from the trouble of BLI and the dracs every once in a while and somehow Ghoul always knew that; it was difficult being the face of a revolution. He took a long drag of the cigarette before answering.

"Miss what?" Poison was pretty sure he knew what Ghoul was talking about, but he couldn't afford to think like that. When your whole life is a life or death situation, you can't afford to think about what you don't have because then you die. Apathy means survival in the zones because the moment you get attached to something you will lose it. He had had first hand experience; things were never the same without Jet Star and Kobra Kid.

Emotions were always Gerard's greatest weakness.

"Y'know...just the little things. Being able to sleep in a proper bed at night, eating real cooked food, _showers_." He practically moaned the word but Poison could easily see why - what he would do for the chance to have a real shower again.

"I guess I do sometimes." He paused to take another drag of the cigarette before passing it to Ghoul who had been looking at it longingly for the past few minutes, holding the smoke in his mouth for a couple of seconds - savouring it - before exhaling, watching the grey tendrils dissipate into the air. "I try not to dwell on it though, thinking about how much I crave coffee isn't going to make any magically appear or kill any more dracs. I have just learned to deal with it."

"You can't forget about it completely, y'know. I know you miss Mikey," Gerard flinched "fuck dude, so do I, but you can't just completely forget about him. He was your brother, your _best friend_ , if he truly meant anything to you at all, then you should at least remember the good times we had, huh?"

And this was what Poison loved so much about Ghoul; he was his anchor keeping him down to earth, keeping him _sane_. If it wasn't for him then he would have lost his mind months ago, wandering aimlessly, no better than the mindless drones controlled by BLI. He briefly offered Poison the last remnants of the cigarette but he shook his head, watching the sun disappear below the horizon, so Ghoul shrugged before taking one final drag and dropping the cherry into the dirt, absentmindedly stubbing it out with his toe.

"Do you remember that time when we were teenagers when we made that campfire in the middle of the woods, just me, you, Mikey and Ray?" He whispered. "And you had that really out of tune shitty little acoustic. It was basically broken but you tried to play it anyway. Fuck " he chuckled "it sounded absolutely fucking awful but we were all having such a good time that we didn't care."

Ghoul's eyes widened, a small grin, just like Poison's, settling into his face as he remembered the night just as clearly as Gerard was. "Oh shit! Yeah." He scowled temporarily "Don't diss that guitar though, it was great." Poison laughed, remembering how Frank would always defend that shitty little guitar until one day it finally broke and he admitted defeat.

Discretely, but obviously not discretely enough, Ghoul slowly inched his hand across to where Poison's was resting on the bonnet. He met him half way there placing his palm over the back of his hand. Ghoul turned his hand over, with vague difficultly, so their hands were palm to palm. He could feel the old callouses on Ghoul's fingertips, the scars and scratches from scraps with dracs to God knows how many years of wear and tear. Nobody knew the date anymore, with a sudden sad thought, he realised that he didn't even know his own age anymore. He couldn't remember the last time he celebrated his birthday.

Even after so long, their hands still seemed to fit together perfectly like a jigsaw puzzle, the pieces made for each other. Party Poison sighed, almost dejectedly. He was never one to admit things to himself, he was always very stubborn in that respect (which was a confession in itself), but truthfully he sometimes did miss how things used to be, not that he would ever say that aloud. It had been so long since the pig bombs were dropped that he couldn't really truly remember his old life, but maybe it was better that way. "We just have to worry about getting through today at the moment, Ghoul" he murmured, looking out at the now dark sky. "You never know, maybe if we defeat BL/ind we might be able to get all those things back."

"You really think so?" He knew Ghoul was skeptical, anybody would be if you tried to tell them that two lone killjoys could being down a whole establishment, but they had a price on their heads and a desert full of runners. Hope and optimism was their only motivation but it was all they really needed.

"Yeah, I think we can. Or we can die trying."


End file.
